This invention relates to a cosmetic package for a stick cosmetic, such as lipstick.
Stick cosmetics, such as lipsticks, are usually packaged in a tubular container in which a carrier moves the lipstick from a retracted storage position to an extended position for application of the lipstick. The package is closed by a removable cap. Because lipsticks are offered in many different color shades, the cosmetic package must in some way identify the color shade of the lipstick to the customer. Typically, a label at one end of the package identifies the color shade by a name. A color chart is usually provided near the display of lipstick packages so that the customer may see the color shade corresponding to the name appearing on the label. Frequently, however, the customer may wish to open the lipstick package in order to directly view the color shade of the lipstick. If the lipstick package is sealed, the customer must break the seal in order to open the lipstick. Sometimes, the lipstick may be dented or damaged when the customer opens the package.
The need exists for a lipstick package designed to make it easier for customers to see the color of the product they are :buying. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a cosmetic package that is xe2x80x9cshade evidentxe2x80x9d and thereby enables the customer to directly view the color of the lipstick in the package. The xe2x80x9cshade evidentxe2x80x9d package of the present invention eliminates the need for the customer to open the package in order to see the shade of the product. Also, by eliminating the necessity of opening the package, there is a reduction in damaged goods.
The present invention provides a cosmetic package for a stick cosmetic, such as lipstick, which comprises a base having inner and outer cylindrical walls defining an annular space therebetween, and a cup adapted for receiving and holding the stick cosmetic. The base carries a rotatable collar. A protective sleeve is positioned in the annular space between the inner and outer cylindrical walls of the base. This protective sleeve cooperates with the rotatable collar so that it is propelled in response to rotation of the collar between an axially extended position for protectively surrounding the stick cosmetic and an axially retracted position in which the stick cosmetic is exposed. The protective sleeve is preferably transparent so that the color shade of the lipstick can be seen when the protective sleeve is in the extended position.
More specifically, the package is formed in three pieces: a base, a protective sleeve and a collar. The base has a cup at its upper end adapted for receiving and holding the stick cosmetic, and it includes inner and outer cylindrical walls which are joined at the bottom to form an annular space therebetween. The protective sleeve is adapted to fit into this annular space. The collar is rotatably mounted on the base and has a helical track adapted to engage a corresponding lug on the protective sleeve. When the collar is rotated in one direction, the sleeve is propelled upwardly to surround and protect the cosmetic. When rotated in the other direction, the collar causes the sleeve to be retracted to allow for application of the cosmetic. The package can also include a separate cap, which may also be transparent.